An up-conversion mixer is used in many communication applications, e.g., in a single-side band (SSB) communication system. The up-converted signal has an up-conversion term at the local oscillator frequency (fLO) plus the baseband signal frequency (fBB), i.e., at (fLO+fBB), and a third order harmonic term at (fLO−3fBB). A third order distortion suppression P3d=P(fLO+fBB)−P(fLO−3fBB), which is the difference of output power between the up-converted signal and the third order harmonic term, is an important factor for a transmitter, e.g., in a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). With increasing input power, the third order distortion suppression becomes worse (decreases).